


Stolen Gifts

by Codyknight22



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codyknight22/pseuds/Codyknight22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is looking for a gift for Cinder. But perhaps his evening searching doesn't go quite to plan. RomanCin oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stolen Gifts

Stolen Gifts

**This is a one-shot that is existing because today is Julie's birthday and since there's a decent lack of RomanCin, I figure that I'd write you this. Happy birthday, hope you enjoy!**

Very rarely was anything done by Roman Torchwick not planned out to a perfect tee, especially when it was something of this importance. He and Neo had to operate unnoticed by everyone.

The two of them had planned everything a few weeks ago, the missions would take place under the radar and be executed swiftly. That was, of course, if Neo was actually on time.

Roman looked down at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. Confirmation was supposed to have come a few minutes before, it was unlike Neo to be late.

He finally saw a message from Neo, one noting that she was ready to go. He didn't even complain that she had missed the mark by a few minutes, there were more important things to address.

A very important date was coming up soon, one that had a deadline attached to it. Cinder's birthday.

It wasn't something that was easy to discover in the first place. These weren't the kinds of things that Cinder handed out willingly, but Roman managed to bribe his way into that knowledge. Now he was going to attempt to steal her a gift, something that would please her. But after dating her for a sizable chunk of time and working with her for even longer, he knew that impressing her wouldn't be easy.

At first, he entertained thought of seeing about bringing her the heads of the brat kids that kept interrupting her plans, but instantly he knew that even if he pulled it off she would just complain that that was his job to do. But, with the aid of Neo, he came up with another plan.

Now, for the third night, they were on the hunt. The first two yielded almost no results, but now the duo had split up with clear goals. The odds were good that one of the two stores would hold what they wanted.

Roman crept his way through the back door, the security system already having been dealt with courtesy of another bribe. He waled into the store, taking in a deep breath.

_Jewelry_

It was the one thing that Cinder seemed to switch out fairly regularly. She was always wearing some kind of jewelry, something that neither he nor Neo failed to notice. But what Neo suggested wasn't something that he would have.

 _Volcanic Glass?_ He had asked.

 _Rare, exotic, expensive normally and flashy,_ Neo had replied, twirling around her parasol.  _If there's one thing that I've noticed about her, it's that she doesn't swing for anything less. Apart from you, but you compensated for everything through flash._

When Neo had said rare, he had hoped it would just be a, "Raid the Most Expensive Store" rare, not a "One Maybe Two People Will Have It" rare. He was wiling to go through three nights for her though, if he wasn't she'd mostly have killed him by this point.

Roman looked into the cases, peering carefully. He had to find something that suited her colors, that was even more important. He ran his finger over the glass, letting his glove slide cleanly across the glass. He growled, the low light not allowing him to properly see anything. Roman twirled around the glass and opened up the latch to access the jewelry.

He reached down and grabbed one, holding it close to his eye to carefully inspect it. He was barely paying attention to anything other than type, he just wanted to be sure that they had volcanic glass. If not, he could move on.

"I don't really think that's my color."

Roman jumped at the sound of the voice, not realizing that anyone was there. He spun around, ready to fight if need be. But instead of a fight, he just felt his heart sink. Standing right there, just a few feet away, was the woman that he loved and the last person that he wanted to see.

Cinder Fall stood there, smiling with her hand on her hip. She had trailed him, she must have, and managed to remain unseen or unheard even in her normal attire. Leaving him standing there, completely flustered.

"Well, won't you greet me?" Cinder finally asked, breaking the silent period between the two. Roman still didn't react, remaining focused straight ahead on Cinder. He finally cleared his throat, shifting from foot to foot.

"Uh, yes, hi Cinder," he said, pulling on his collar. "I uh... I wasn't expecting you here."

"Hm, well I always do like to have an idea of what some of my  _employees_ are doing." Her emphasis on the word left nothing to imagination, he knew that she had at least a vague idea of what was going on.

"Ahaaaaa that's unfortunate," Roman said, slightly off to the side.

 _Stall until you hear from Neo,_ he thought.

"Perhaps for you," Cinder said. She walked closer to him, putting herself just in front of Roman. She snatched the jewelry from Roman's hand, holding it just in front of her. "But perhaps for me, it'll benefit greatly. After all, I'd hate to receive something that's so badly off color for me." Roman now looked at the color, noting the purple glow. He bit his lip, annoyed that that was the first color he had grabbed.

"Yes well... I couldn't see very well," he said, handing out part of the truth.

"Is it too dark for your eyes? Did I agree to be with someone who's an old man?" Cinder's eyes flickered. He tried to back up, but couldn't since he was right against the wall.

"No but it is fairly dark," he said. "I uh... I wanted a closer look." Cinder stepped into him again, now pressing right up against Roman. He couldn't move, knowing full and well that if he were to move Cinder would most likely do something else.

"You know," she breathed. "I know that some people would love to have their boyfriends steal something for them, but I'd be more flattered if you had purchased it fairly."

_Stall... Stall... Stal..._

"Well perhaps I will now," Roman said. "Attempting to make things more special is what I do best."

"Hm, that you do." Cinder looked into his eyes, reaching up to and grabbing ahold of his ascot. With one sharp tug, his face was brought down to her level. "And I suppose that the idea of surprising me was very,  _very_ romantic." She moved in, placing her lips gently onto his. Roman kissed back, matching the softness of her touch.

The two parted, leaving Roman to stare at her. If nothing else, he'd always describe Cinder as incredible.

His eyes raised from where Cinder was, noting a single person standing just outside the window. He almost reacted but the array of pink, brown and white silenced him. Neo had apparently realized something was wrong.

She held up a single bag, smiling and taking a bow. With one step back, Neo vanished into the air. Roman brought his full attention back to Cinder, who was standing there expectingly.

"Well, I really appreciate the visit when I wasn't expecting it," he began. "But, I must go really I should. If I can't accomplish anything here, I might as well sleep." Cinder ran her hand down his cheek, tilting her head just to the side.

"Did I ruin your evening plans, Roman?" She asked.

"Eeeeeeeh." Cinder smiled a rare, playful smile from her.

"Then perhaps I'll give you new ones." She turned around and started to walk away. "Get back as soon as you can. We'll have work to do." She left the store, vanishing into the night, leaving Roman smiling.

A slight shift in the air next to him and he saw someone materialize right next to him.

"Looks like the bosses are getting l-a-i-d," Neo's voice came immediately.

"CAN IT NEO!" He yelled instantly. "I swear I only pay you for your skill."

"Aw, I thought it was because both my skill and my obvious charm." She frowned, holding up the bag for him to see. "Found a shop with some. Grabbed a good piece for her. I'll hold onto it until the day comes around."

"Good work," he said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, in Cinder's-."

"NEO!"

**End: Once again, happy birthday to Julie! And questions, comments, follows, favorites and feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
